Vrouwelijke vormverwisselaar
De Vrouwelijke vormverwisselaar was een Stichter afkomstig uit de Grote link in het Gamma kwadrant. Ze werd door de Grote link aangewezen om de afgevaardigde van haar ras te zijn. Tijdens de Dominion oorlog kwam ze door het mijnenveld vast te zitten in het Alfa kwadrant, waardoor ze alle zaken moest coördineren. Leven in de Link De Vrouwelijke vormverwisselaar nam dezelfde vorm aan als Odo toen ze hem voor het eerst ontmoette in 2371. Odo was al tijden op zoek naar zijn oorsprong en was blij om eindelijk iemand van zijn ras te ontmoeten. Ze legde hem uit wat het betekent om een vormverwisselaar te zijn en wat de geschiedenis van hun volk is. Odo ontdekte echter dat ze tot de Stichters van de Dominion behoorde en besloot om zich daarom niet bij de Grote link te voegen. Hij keerde terug naar het ruimtestation Deep Space 9. (DS9: "The Search, Deel II") De Vrouwelijke vormverwisselaar kon maar niet begrijpen waarom Odo zo graag bij de vastvormigen wilde horen. Ze had zelf een diepgewortelde haat voor de vastvormigen ontwikkeld. Om achter Odo’s beweegredenen te komen lokte ze hem naar een verlaten maan in het Alfa kwadrant en deed zich hier vervolgens voor als majoor Kira Nerys. Hieruit bleek dat Odo verliefd was geworden op Kira. Nu ze de reden wist keerde ze weer terug naar de Link. (DS9: "Heart of Stone") Nadat Odo een andere vormverwisselaar doodde lokte ze hem naar de Grote link, zodat hij terecht zou kunnen staan. Hij werd schuldig bevonden en zou de rest van zijn leven als een humanoïde moeten doorbrengen. Hij verloor hierdoor al zijn mogelijkheden om van vorm te verwisselen. Tijdens haar verblijf met Odo beloofde ze de Cardassian Elim Garak dat ze zijn volk uit zou roeien. Hier kwam weer haar haat voor de vastvormigen naar boven. (DS9: "Broken Link") De Dominion oorlog Om te voorkomen dat er nog meer Dominion troepen het Alfa kwadrant binnen zouden komen blokkeerde Starfleet het Bajoran wormgat met een mijnenveld, waardoor de Vrouwelijke vormverwisselaar niet meer naar het Gamma kwadrant kon. Ze vond het moeilijk om al die tijd zonder soortgenoten te moeten leven. Daarom zocht ze Odo op toen de Dominion het ruimtestation Terok Nor in handen kreeg. Ze linkte met hem, waardoor hij een nieuw bewustzijn kreeg voor het bestaan van de vormverwisselaars. (DS9: "Behind the Lines") De Vrouwelijke vormverwisselaar raakte geobsedeerd over het neerhalen van het mijnenveld. Ze overzag de handelingen van Weyoun en Dukat tijdens de oorlog. De oorlog liep in het begin goed voor de Dominion, maar gaandeweg werden ze in de Cardassian ruimte teruggeduwd. De Dominion wist het mijnenveld neer te halen, maar de Afgezant Benjamin Sisko wist de Profeten ervan te overtuigen dat er geen Dominion troepen door het wormgat mochten komen. De voormalige bemanning van DS9 kon daardoor het ruimtestation met gemak terugnemen. De Stichter trok zich samen met haar trouwe adviseur Weyoun terug op Cardassia prime waar ze vervolgens het Dominion hoofdkwartier oprichtte. Ze moest Odo hierbij op het station achterlaten, maar ze was ervan overtuigd dat hij zich ooit bij de Grote link zou voegen. (DS9: "Sacrifice of Angels") In 2375 begon de Vrouwelijke vormverwisselaar sporen te vertonen van een mogelijk dodelijke ziekte. Ze was besmet geraakt door het morfogenisch virus. Dit virus was onbewust door Odo in de Grote link verspreid. De ziekte werd gekenmerkt door het onvermogen om een vaste vorm aan te houden. De huid leek steeds verder af te bladeren. Hoewel ze steeds zieker werd, wilde ze toch het commando in handen houden op Cardassia prime. (DS9: "Treachery, Faith, and the Great River") Er werden verschillende pogingen ondernomen om een vaccin te vinden, maar niets leek te helpen. (DS9: "Penumbra") Tijdens de laatste dagen van de oorlog ging de toestand van de Vrouwelijke vormverwisselaar steeds verder achteruit. Aan het einde van de oorlog kon ze niet meer van vorm veranderen. Tijdens de Slag om Cardassia werd duidelijk dat de oorlog verloren was, maar ze wilde toch dat de Jem'Hadar tot de laatste man zou doorvechten. De Cardassians hadden zich tegen de Dominion gekeerd, omdat Dominion troepen een aanval op hun thuiswereld hadden uitgevoerd. De Vrouwelijke vormverwisselaar wilde zich wreken door alle Cardassians op de planeet te doden. Een geïnfiltreerde groep van de Cardassian rebellie wist echter door de beveiliging van het Hoofdkwartier te komen en nam Weyoun en de Vrouwelijke vormverwisselaar gevangen. Garak schoot vervolgens Weyoun dood, wat de Vrouwelijke vormverwisselaar jammer lijkt te vinden, omdat het de laatste van zijn soort is. Odo probeert haar ervan te overtuigen dat het beter is om niet verder te gaan met de oorlog. Zeker niet omdat hij een genezing heeft voor het morfogenisch virus. Tegen beter weten in linkt Odo met haar om te bewijzen dat hij geen kwade bedoelingen heeft. Door de link geneest ze volledig en krijgt ze haar normale vorm weer terug. Ze besluit hierop om de oorlog te beëindigen en beveelt al haar soldaten om te stoppen met vechten. De Vrouwelijke vormverwisselaar heeft officieel een punt achter de Dominion oorlog gezet na het tekenen van het Verdrag van Bajor. Ze werd hierna door Starfleet opgesloten om terecht te staan voor haar oorlogsmisdaden. Odo is nu nog de enige met een genezing van de ziekte en besluit daarom naar de Grote link te gaan om de andere vormverwisselaars te genezen. (DS9: "What You Leave Behind") Categorie:Vormverwisselaars Categorie:Terok Nor bewoners de:Gründerin en:Female Changeling